


The Witcher and His Bard (Pantoem)

by arcaneApathy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pantoem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneApathy/pseuds/arcaneApathy
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Witcher and His Bard (Pantoem)

He strings slender fingers through white wavy hair

A smile uncertain pulls at full lips

After all, uncertainty is heavy in the air

Between him and the man whose hair he grips

A smile uncertain pulls at full lips

Could there ever be something more

Between him and the man whose hair he grips

It's something he dare not ask for

Could there ever be something more

A kiss, a tender kiss

It's something he dare not ask for

It's a thought he must dismiss

A kiss, a tender kiss

The Witcher and his Bard

It's a thought he must dismiss

But oh, it is so hard


End file.
